So This is Love
by Emily92
Summary: Albus, Minerva, and a wedding. "You take notice of the scene that unfolds in front of your eyes. Minerva McGonagall - although that will not be her name for much longer - walks down the aisle. "


**Author's Notes:** This is sort of different from anything else I've written, and I don't usually write in present tense, so reviews are extra appreciated. This is spoiler free, I believe. Yay.

**Disclaimer:** Minerva, Albus, and everyone else belong to JK Rowling. I don't own anything.

* * *

It is a bright May afternoon. You stand in a clearing. The sun shines and the sky is beautifully blue. Birds chirp happily in the background. It is a beautiful day in the wizarding world, and the perfect one for a wedding. 

Trees cloud your vision; they are everywhere. You pass through this cluster of trees and come to a path. This path leads to a church. Inside of this church, wedding takes place. The ceremony is not simply a wedding. It is so much more than that. It is _their_ wedding; the unity of two incredibly powerful wizards. It is a celebration of their love. This is a day that will forever change his world.

You silently enter the building and watch the ceremony from the back of the church. You are completely hidden by the shadows, and nobody seess you. You take notice of the scene that unfolds in front of your eyes. Minerva McGonagall - although that will not be her name for much longer - walks down the aisle. She is stunning in her traditional white dress. Her long, raven black hair cascades beautifully down her back. She is lovely, absolutely lovely. She sees him and smiles. She is so happy that he is here; she was terrified that he would be late. Everyone knows that Albus Dumbledore is often late. Time seems to slip by him unnoticed, but he made it on time for this special day. He would never be late for her. Her smile widens until she is nearly grinning.

Albus mirrors her smile. He has loved her for so many years now. He knew that she was special right after their first transfiguration class together. He had truly cared for her as his best pupil, and eventually, care blossomed into love. They are the best of friends, Albus and Minerva are. They have shared thousands of chess games; he has offered her hundreds of lemon drops. They have spent many pleasant evenings together; he holds so many happy memories of her.

Albus remembers her animagus training. Albus admires her dedication, which she still possesses to this day. He remembers. She was so dedicated to her animagus work and was determined to transform. He remembered a particular evening when they were training during her seventh year at Hogwarts.

She sighed angrily in frustration as she had failed to transform yet again. It was so frustrating; she worked so hard, yet never managed to transform.

"I could feel it, Professor; I was so close that time," she told him, feeling disappointed.

"Do not be discouraged, Minerva," he replied, "You're making excellent progress."

She smiled. He could make all of her disappointments and fears melt away so easily, "I'll keep trying then."

He grinned at her, lost in his thoughts. 

She has such a sweet smile, and her lips look so soft. _He was filled with the desire to kiss her_… Stop it. Stop. She would never love you, anyway. You're more than twice her age! The idea of kissing you probably disgusts her. She looks up to you. You are her teacher, mentor, and friend, but not her lover. You will never be her lover. Banish such thoughts from your head, you perverted old coot.

"Professor?" she asked, looking amused.

He smiled again, "My apologies, Minerva. It seems like I have been lost in my thoughts yet again…same time tomorrow night, then?

Minerva continues to walk down the aisle. She spots Poppy Pomfrey, her best friend and maid of honor. Minerva remembers a conversation that they had the previous night.

"Are you sure that you want this, Min?" Poppy asked, looking concerned.

"For the thousandth time, Poppy; I love him," she replied, "And don't call me Min."

"I know you do, Minerva," Poppy persisted, "I just want you to be sure that marrying him is the right choice."

"I think it is. I mean, I am nervous, but isn't that to be expected of a bride on the night before her wedding?" Minerva answered, "Besides, the wedding is in less than twenty four hours; it is rather late to call if off."

The latter statement was accompanied by a laugh, but Poppy remained serious.

"It's never too late, Minerva. Call the wedding off if you don't want to marry that man."

Poppy urged her to cancel the wedding the night before, but Poppy never liked him. Even when back when they were students, he peeved her. Minerva, however, loves him. At least, she is pretty sure she does. They are friends. She respects and cares for him, but is that the same thing as loving him? What _is_ love, anyway? After many years of excelling in school, Minerva is not sure if she can answer this question. She hopes that what she feels for this man is love, because she is soon to be his wife.

Albus watches her intently, telling himself that they will both be happier this way. After the wedding, things will go back to the way they were. They will remain friends. They will, he reassures himself. They will always remain friends. Albus only wants her to be happy. She is amazing, smart, and beautiful. She is absolutely brilliant, and she truly deserves to be happy. Albus hopes that this wedding will make her feel so.

Minerva finally reaches the altar. She smiles at him; he takes her hand in his. Minerva's nervousness does not leave her. She hates being the center of attention; she just wants to get the ceremony over with. Then she will go back to teaching at Hogwarts and things will be typical once again. She will play chess with him like she always has. They will fall back into their normal routine, except that now she would be married. The priest begins to speak.

"We are gathered today," he says, "To celebrate the marriage of Minerva McGonagall and Tom Riddle."

* * *

_I know, I'm evil. You should still review, though._


End file.
